Talk:FC Willemstad
You should check this out. I believe Willemstad appears there. HORTON11: • 14:36, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Looks good. :P. Anyone, please take a look at Talk:Anthony Elteman Happy65 Your budget is much larger than even some 1. Liga teams. HORTON11: • 19:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean for you to reduce it? I just wanted to point that out, cause a club like Cape Cross would only have about 1 million/year, even with the President as owner. HORTON11: • 20:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll keep it at the 9.0 million. Happy65 07:20, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Happy, your players' names sound neither Dutch, nor English. Are they Barzuna?--George the Greek (talk) 09:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Some are Barzuna. Oscar Modra is slovak origin. Simon Jordans is british, Herebi Jaguf is Libertas, i guess you could say the rest are probably barzuna. Happy65 08:23, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Some of those other names you made are pretty stange and would not really fit into Barzuna naming (some sound kinda Greek. HORTON11: • 20:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Maybe greek then. Happy65 20:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha. Greek. Wabba The I (talk) 10:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't know; that was just an idea. HORTON11: • 16:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) We should really get George's opinion on that. Happy65 11:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. HORTON11: • 14:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) No name could be Greek, even if Tonzkopo is Greek irl. Anyway, if you need any help with surnames check this out: http://surnames.behindthename.com/. --George the Greek (talk) 21:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) 2013 Expectations Expectations for FC Willemstad this season. Do you agree with these? * Finish in the Top 6 of 1. Liga. * Play attacking football. * Sign high profile players. Happy65 15:06, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice but a team right new in the 1. Liga will not play in top6 directly in their first season. You can hope that and maybe it will work but that is a high expectation. Wabba The I (talk) 16:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, Dortmund placed fifth after being promoted, but Willemstad would of course have to be lucky to finish that high. 77topaz (talk) 18:51, August 30, 2013 (UTC) : Dortmund had significant financial backing, like Monaco this season. HORTON11: • 20:28, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::: Yeah, Monaco. I heard that. Wabba The I (talk) 08:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: FC Willemstad have a strong financial backing, and we have recently brought in the likes of Carlos Marin, Tomás, Herebi Jaguf and many more excellent players. With the support of experienced 35 year old striker Liédson, we hope to reach the Top 6 of Brunant, however the Top 10 is our minimum expectation for experienced manager Gerard Dekhuis to achieve this season. ::: We hope to play attacking football in a 4-3-3 Attacking formation, with our very strong attack consisting of Oscar Modra, Carlos Marin, Tomás and Liédson, of course one of which will not be able to play first team football as often as the other strikers. Our attack is our strongest position, and therefore we would be able to use that as an advantage. ::: With an amazing support from our parish, and our fan base from many other different areas, we have achieved the funds to recently build the Willemstadion. This stadium has a capacity of over 13,000, and lots of the funding of the stadium's construction has been down to our fans. ::: Although our supporters have given us incredible funds, we would like to announce that the spanish sportswear company, Joma, have invested 32% in the club, and have given us funds to invest in amazing players in the last 8 months. Happy65 17:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::: Great post. You should put this on the page or something, but more encyclopedic. If you had a team website, it would be the perfect message. HORTON11: • 18:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) FC Willemstad Announce Top Signing Experienced midfielder Yossi Benayoun has joined FC Willemstad on a 65k a week signing from Chelsea on a free transfer. Dekhuis attended a press conference and revealed how delighted he was with his new signing. Dekhuis said "Yossi is a top quality player and I think he can master the midfield in the 1. Liga. With his experience in the Premier League, he could win matches for us in the 1. Liga". He also claimed he was surprised he hadn't been approached by another club. 100% of fans were delighted with the new arrival to the Willemstadion, however are slightly concerned with the club's finances. Club owner, Peter Wostor has asked fans to stay calm and not to worry, with new investment by Joma providing extra funds. Dekhuis has also revealed he is still looking to make last minute moves in the Free Transfer Window. Happy65 12:08, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : You mean the free agents? HORTON11: • 16:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Cause free transfers can only be done during the window . HORTON11: • 16:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Free agents, yeah. Happy65 17:05, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Jaguf It is time for Herebi Jaguf to move somewhere else after two years of Willemstad. Wabba The I (talk) 13:12, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Well that's up to happy to decide. This season the club is really building up a solid squad soexpect them to do well. HORTON11: • 14:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) I think he is good enough for better clubs in Europe. Wabba The I (talk) 14:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) so?? Wabba The I (talk) 20:13, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I don't think so, two years is honestly a short spell. If Mick Langhout (2nd choice Libertas keeper) is moving to a newly promoted team, and Jaguf (3rd choice Libertas keeper) plays for a title-contending team with our new squad, then I believe he will be fine here. :) Nick Talk 06:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) And do keep in mind that he is a starter for the club. In somewhere like Newcastle or Sevilla he might get little playing time while here he is a regular. @ short spell: you've bought and sold players after only half a year :) HORTON11: • 11:44, July 8, 2014 (UTC) The jacket The jacket is very nice. How did you create it?? Traspes (talk) 01:35, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Come on chat and I'll explain :) Nick Talk 19:36, July 7, 2014 (UTC)